This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop and manage a database of primate biomarkers of aging to improve collaborative research and treatment [unreadable] efforts related to diseases and disorders of aging.[unreadable] [unreadable] The Primate Aging Database (PAD) is a multi-center, relational database of biological variables in aging, captive [unreadable] nonhuman primates. The NIA, National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), and National Primate Research [unreadable] Center, University of Wisconsin-Madison, have already organized nearly 500,000 data points on 17 species at nine [unreadable] facilities. An invaluable research, veterinary and clinical resource, PAD now features biomarkers on body weight, [unreadable] blood chemistry and hematology. During the current report period, there were 78 users, 6 contributions of new data, and [unreadable] 110 requests for information. This research used WNPRC Aging Resources and IT Services.